


IT: Haunting Obsession One-shots

by MiaRose94



Series: IT: Haunting Obsession [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill and Amelie’s parents were friends - Freeform, First intro of Amelie’s parents and older brother - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRose94/pseuds/MiaRose94
Summary: Short chapters based on IT: Haunting Obsession.
Series: IT: Haunting Obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644910





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a one-shot chapters that would not have a sequencing order, but it will have some relevant stories before/after the fanfic and some wasn’t included in the IT: HO fanfiction. But I also wanted to make a full-version book-based fanfic.:)

So there will be more one-shots in the future. Possibly after finishing my first and the sequel.


	2. Christmas Eve, 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the short story of how Bill and Amelie met...

**December 25, 1977**

It was a peaceful Christmas Eve, so quiet and jolly for a pleasent childhood memory. The Denbrough family was sitting in their living room, they were about to prepare some games, they could play and fixing the Christmas tree to make it more perfect. And wrapping Christmas presents is a perfect timing for spending time as a family. But Sharon was too busy preparing the dinner before the guests arrives.  
Luckily Zack was able to her preparing the plates and glasses, and was almost done with folding some napkins. After that, he went back to the last giftwrapping. Their son still sat in the living room and was sucking on his blanket. But curiousity took over his fragile little mind, when he saw a red and round christmas decoration hanging on the tree. He crawld towards this strange thing and was able to take it off to play it, his father quickly took him up and playfully pretends his little son was flying on a plane. The baby laughed happily and had already forgot about the red round thing. “As much as it looked pretty, but you need to be careful. Pretty things can shatter nro pieces and cut your soft little finger.” Zack cooed and started to give William a lot of smoothes. The chubby baby still laughed and returned sloppy kisses to his father.

Suddenly, it rang the doorbell. The parents knew who it was. “They’re here!” Sharon exclaimed with excitement and quickly walked toward the entrance door. Behind the door, there stood a fancy-dressed couple with a young boy and a small baby in the mother’s arm. “Dee! R*****! Please come in!” Sharon exclaimed happily and welcomed them with hugs. But when she looked at the boy, she started to glee. “Oh, what a handsome boy he is!”. She bended on her knees to give him a hug too, but he was too shy and hides behind his mother’s leg. Sharon chuckled, but as she rose up, she noticed a baby in Dee’s arm and began to awe towards the baby. “Oh! Is this Amelie?! Hi, sweetie. It’s nice to meet you.”  
The lovely couple chuckled by her reaction. Dee told her that she’s seven months as it has been that long since their last visit. But Sharon was too busy to coo the adorable baby, even calling for her husband to come quick. Zack arrived just in time to greet the couple and even tiny Amelie. He had his son in his arm too and introduced him to the couple as their friend and them to the baby girl. “William.... this is Amelie, your new playmate.”  
The four adults walked and sat their babies on William’s blanket in the living room. Baby William stared curiously at the other baby, who seemed pretty eerie and wiggles on her back. He started to poke at her, and sometimes crawls over her, then Baby Amelie rolled and followed him, and they started to poke and wrapping arms which almost looked like they were wrestleling, while Liam just stared weirdly at them.  
Meanwhile, Dee helped the last meals. Sharon apologized to her that they were a bit late for the preparations, but Dee just brushed it off and said they can just forget about it. She puts her small package she carried around on the kitchen table and opens a dark-brown dessert which Dee introduced it as a Christmas Pudding. Sharon was thrilled by the sight and couldn’t wait to take a bite of it. “By the way, I really loved your matching sweaters. You looks so cute together. And I really loved the pants. Green matches too.” Sharon complimented her friend’s style, which made Dee blush. “Actually, it’s a jumpsuit...” Sharon gasped stunned, but apologizes for the mistake, but the brunette just said it’s time.  
“Darling, Sharon! Come and look!” Dee’s husband called out to them. They hurridly rushed out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” Sharon fretted and looked a bit panicked, but when they reached the living room, their husbands and Liam just sat in circle and watched the two babes tumbling around. They all stared at each other in confusion, “What’s going on?” Sharon asked to her husband, but he like Dee’s husband just crooned and awed at the two babies. “Aren’t they **so** cute? They just tumbles and rolling each other.” Zack replied and R** took more pictures of them. Sharon just grunted annoyed and stampede back to the kitchen while Dee just sighed in relief, at least their babies aren’t in danger. She felt a tuck from her sweater and looked down to see her son giving her a strange look. “Mommy, why is Dad and uncle Zack hovering over them? It looks so weird,” Liam asked. Dee made a small smile and gently pats on his head when she says, “That’s just how dads are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took a bit longer due to my HO fanfic, bit it was worth it. :)
> 
> I was really happy to make a short chapter of how Billy and Amelie met as babies on a christmas eve. With a bit of babywrestling. ☺️ And before Georgie’s time.  
> And the 70’s was a bit fun to write, not very much, but thinking about the fathers with pornstaches and the Denbrough and Franks family in colorful hippie loose pants and big boots. 😋
> 
> And also the first introduction of Dee, Liam and Ally’s father, but I’ll not spoil the name until then. :)
> 
> And one note: I might not be able to post a chapter from my IT: HO this mouth. It would be a bit longer chapter and I got a bit of writeblocking and lack of inspiration, but I might be done with it in next month. So please stay patient and I’ll try my best. :)


End file.
